


Knot kidding anymore!

by Fluffy-Menace (Unicornshauna), Ravenclaw-Rants (Unicornshauna), Slytherin-Snuggles (Unicornshauna)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha Fenrir Greyback, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Hermione Granger, POV Fenrir Greyback, POV Hermione Granger, Possession, Possessive Behavior, Stalking, Werewolf Courting, Werewolf Culture, Werewolf Hermione Granger, Werewolf Mates, Werewolf Turning, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:28:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22987141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unicornshauna/pseuds/Fluffy-Menace, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unicornshauna/pseuds/Ravenclaw-Rants, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unicornshauna/pseuds/Slytherin-Snuggles
Summary: There's an old werewolf legend, that's a sister to the Wolf's Blood story... that an Omega of Wolf's Blood could be controlled by hers or his Alpha. And today Hermione and her Mate Fenrir were gonna test that theory today!Hermione and Fenrir had been together for three months now and things were going great! They'd slept together by now obviously but It was the day before Hermione's first heat and she was nervous! And horny as hell!
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Fenrir Greyback
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	Knot kidding anymore!

**Author's Note:**

> Smutty epilogue to I Kid you Knot!

There's an old werewolf legend, that's a sister to the Wolf's Blood story... that an Omega of Wolf's Blood could be controlled by hers or his Alpha. And today Hermione and her Mate Fenrir were gonna test that theory today! 

Hermione and Fenrir had been together for three months now and things were going great! They'd slept together by now obviously but It was the day before Hermione's first heat and she was nervous! And horny as hell!

She bloodied her own lip, biting down on it so hard, trying not to scream out. He growled and licked up her blood, Bite me instead he purred. Bite your Alpha, Omega bite your Mate. Make me yours like I made you mine, Claim Me!  
She was especially receptive to his touches,  
Squirming and wriggling under his attentions. 

Hold still so I can Ravish you woman! He growled out, giving her a gentle nip to the curve of her ear in reprimand. She smiled contentedly, stretching out and nodding at him. When he paused with his mouth hanging open at the picture of her. Finally listening to him, when he told her to do something, ...anything!

If he'd known all it'd take was a little rough loving, he'd have given it to her a long, long ... long time ago! He needed to make up for lost time, right now! And his little minx had the same idea when she said. Well get on with it then! Ravish me! Ahhh there was his girl! And with a smirk he pounced on her and got right to that Ravishing! Stroking his little minx, his willy vixen, His girl! His Omega! His Hermione! 

Rolling her all over the bed, not being able to focus enough to do much more than rub his whole body against her. Rutting against her like a hound, against a bitch in heat! And his little Omega seemed to like this! Almost as much as his deep fucking, this was definitely something to explore! 

Foreplay was in order after all, and he was still in his prime for a werewolf, at only 53 years old. So he could definitely go again right after this little romp, especially with the tempting offer of more "bites" of his little mate!

And so instead of taking off their clothes and getting right to it, like Hermione was expecting.  
He hitched her suculant thigh over his sharp hip pushing up close to her, right against her sweet, hot center.

Rolling his hips until he found her little clit with the tip of his cock, through there clothes. And with a quick adjustment to insure his mates complete comfort. He started truly rutting against her little twat, acting as if he was really fucking into her little pussy right now. 

Humping against her determinedly, shunting against her. Pulling back to pant against the soft of her throat to calm himself and roll his hips against hers in hot little circles. That made her eyes clamp shut, made her toss her head back, opening up more room on the delicious expanse of the sweet treat that was her sensitive throat.

He purred against her, giving it to her so good that she could barely breathe! That's it girl, that's it mate, yeah take it! Take your alpha's fat cock, letting the big bad wolf do such dirty naughty, things to your sweet, tight little body.

And, you like it dont you? She moaned long and loud, yeah you like it! You naughty girl! Taking everything I give you, not even protesting that I'm humping you through your clothes like a little sex toy! 

You're my little sex kitten, you like everything daddy gives, you dont you sweet girl?! She whimpered her reply, it was all she could get past her throat. Cat got your tongue kitten? He purred, mmm so, so sweet he grunted jerking against her a few times. Before he could calm himself down enough to keep working his girl up into a frenzy.

Mmm yeah, seems like you can barely get air through that hot little throat of yours! He petted the front of her neck up and down the full length, tilting her chin back for more of her silky skin. 

Giving her a little squeeze that made her choke out a surprised, pleased squeak! Hmm something to talk about later you little minx he winked down at her flushed red face. Yes, you're having trouble breathing, let daddy open that tight little throat of yours baby girl!

He jerked forward, hunching over her, to scoop her face up in a gentle cradle. Just staring into her eyes with such love, such devotion. Not even moving against her sweating, shaking body anymore! Until she whimpered and squirmed around under him, to get back his psychical affections. Making him chuckle and he shoved his whole tongue down her throat purring as he went and she choked on it!

He pulled back to pepper gentle kisses all over her face, good girl! Good girl! That's it baby he panted, breathe for alpha! Gotta get your tight little throat ready, ready to take alpha's thick cock!

Her eyes almost popped out of her skull and she choked on her own spit, until he patted her firmly on her back, pulling her against his chest and rocking her slight frame. holding her until she calmed and begged him for more, more of his odd but sexy brand of loving!

Yes baby, anything you want! Everything you want! But all in my time! All in Alpha's time sweet little omega! Remember that. Yes daddy, she whispered before gasping and pulling her hand out of his hair, that she'd been clutching to, crush it against her own mouth in embarrassed horror... I mean da, Alpha! I meant Alpha! 

Sure you did kitten! He laughed that's okay baby, he purred I am your Daddy! I'm your Alpha! Your mate! You call me whatever you want kitten... except late for dinner he winked before slinking down the length of her body. Burying his face in between her thighs, groaning loudly even though it was muffled in her muff. 

Pressing down on her hips, spreading her fully, pinning her beneath him. His hot breath, damp and panting against her twitching folds through her jeans. Grasping her whole cunt between his wide open jaws and sharp teeth, slobbering all over her already wet trousers.

Before, hunting down her swollen little clit with his hungry tongue and pressing firmly against it, stabbing against her little love button with the stiff muscle in his mouth. 

He flipped around, somehow managing to keep her in between his jaws and shoved his clothed and fully aroused cock in her face! Thrusting in the air above her panting, hungry little mouth. Before tenderly brushing it up against her face, in imitation of a sweet kiss.

Suck it! he growled into her clothed cunt.  
But how do i? With the clothes and all! Suck on Alpha's cock kitten! You'll find a way sweety I have faith in that sharp brain of yours! It wasn't her sharp brain she was worried about!

When he went back to work with his adoring mouth, between her shaking thighs she got a hunger so deep. So primal to take his cock deep inside her! And if Alpha didn't want that yet, well she could wait! She was a good, good girl! Alpha had said so himself!

With that thought in mind, that she was a good girl! With the thoughts flooding her mind with heat, of putting such sweet suction against his thick cock. That he wouldn't even bemoan the cloth between them, until he came inside his jeans, seeping out into her already salivating mouth.

She couldn't wait anymore! And he gave an uncharacteristic squeak, when she clutched the meaty tight slabs of his arse. Digging her viscous, dagger tipped fingers into his backside.

Giving him a rough tug, that she was sure would leave her mark's all up and down his backside. She lined up his pulsing shaft to her face, to her watering mouth! Pulling him as far into her mouth as she could. And trapping him in the Sweet, Suction she'd been fantasizing about just moments ago! 

Breath so hot against his prick that he couldn't focus on making his girl squirt through her jeans onto his face! Clutches at his tense thrusting arse, followed by such tight, hot suction. That he stopped working his hungry, searching mouth against his girl completely! Hell he forgot how to breath!

That wasn't nearly as important, as focusing his whole being. On what the little goddess beneath him, was doing to his throbbing, begging cock!

Right there baby! He purred rubbing his face against the wet length of her sweet thigh. Ugh just like that! Mmm, yes Mate! Yes Omega! Show me! Show Alpha, show daddy what a good girl you are! Slurping up his cock like it's a cherry sundae! 

You want the whole thing, don't you girl? Yes, yess daddy, yes alpha, please! Need your hot, fat cock in my tight little throat! Now Alpha please! Yeah, my girl wants it bad, he chuckled darkly, thrusting teasingly against her face until she whimpered.

No choice but to suck it back into her hot wanting pout! This is all you get baby, just a taste. Just for now sweety! He rushed out when she whimpered like she was really gonna cry, for want of her alpha's cock fucking into the very back of her throat!

You're so, so very good baby girl. He panted into her sweet smelling center. I just wanna eat you up! And I'm going to! When you make alpha come, that's when you can claim your sweet treat honey! That's when you can take out my cock and clean up the sticky mess you've made of me, with your sweet little body he growled.

Now hop to it mate! With a squeal, and a murmured yes sir! She got right back to her meal! And he honed back in on his! Mouthing at her through the denim and the lace knickers, she'd worn for him today, getting brushed up against her swollen, throbbing clit with every brush of his tongue, up against her coverd pussy.

When he clamped his jaws down around the whole of her again, nipping at her sharply but carefully. Sending sparks and spasms racing up and down her spine. Before cupping his tongue around the seam of her trousers, where she could see and smashing his nose down against her.

She was done for! And he knew that as he peaked back at her face before returning to his work with a smirk. Going at it harder, working her up into a second stronger orgasam, before the first had even ended!

One more, just one more, give me one more sweetness and then you can gobble me up to your hearts content! Yes that's it! Soak me through your jeans! Cover me in your scent, until you're all that I can smell, all I can breath, all that I can think!

Yes! She shouted but no sound came out of her sweating, straining throat. Only air rushing past grinding teeth and jaws.

Ahhhh! He chocked out, his rythm against her face trembling. Before he was fucking against her face, so hard she was worried he'd bruise her nose! Mhmm, she purred sucking him down tasting the sweet, tart, bitterness of his come seeping through onto her waiting tongue.

And she made sure to catch every single delicious drop that escaped! Leaving her tongue against the denim of his trousers, soothing his still throbbing, ragging cock! The poor thing was probably confused as to why she hadn't taken it out of its denim prison before playing with it! 

His beautiful cock was probably all chafed up! ...speaking of chaffing! And imagined sentient genitals. Her clit was screaming from friction burns! This had been such a good time that she'd love to do it again! Just some time in the distant future, for now she needed her mates sweet, soothing kisses against her aching pussy.

And she hadn't forgotten his promises, that she could lap up the sticky reminisce of his spend! Yes, they had a full day of delighted depravity ahead of them and she couldn't wait for the main course! For him to finally sink balls deep into her snug pussy! Where he belonged, where they belonged, locked tightly together by his Knot!


End file.
